The present invention relates to an automatic transmission for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a trans-axle type automatic transmission, an input shaft of which extends across an axle of the vehicle.
An automatic transmission in which an oil pump is disposed in a differential chamber is known. For example, French Patent 1,526,585 discloses an automatic transmission having an oil pump in a differential chamber. However, the differential chamber is expanded in the axial direction for the oil pump. Accordingly, the axial length of the transmission is increased.